sang mantan
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Bertemu setiap hari dengan mantan suami yang sekarang berstatus sebagai tetangga baru. DIA TETANGGAKU SEKARANG, CATAT! Itu akan terasa canggung dan membuka kembali luka lama. Dan belum lagi dia sudah berstatus sebagai seorang duda


**Warning : Minim dialog, POV gonta-ganti, diary mode. Nyinetron. Oneshot.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **OoO**

 **Sakura**

Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau rumah tanggaku akan berakhir seperti ini. Pernikahanku dan Sasuke yang dibangun dengan cinta dan impian-impian manis, harus berakhir karena kehadiran orang ketiga.

Pertemuan Sasuke dan Sara, mantan kekasihnya sebelum menikah denganku, membuat rumah tangga kami yang pondasinya belum cukup kuat menjadi retak. Sasuke masih menyimpan perasaan pada Sara. Dengan alasan metting dengan klien, dia diam-diam menemui Sara di belakangku. Hingga suatu hari, dia dan Sara terang-terangan muncul di depanku. Menyodorkan surat cerai dan menyatakan perpisahan padaku, dengan alasan perasaannya padaku sudah menguap, dan dia masih mencintai Sara. Mereka mengungkapkan kalau mereka akan segera menikah setelah aku dan Sasuke bercerai.

Kalau kalian bertanya, apa aku terluka? Iya. Aku terluka. Aku hancur malah. Perempuan mana yang tidak akan terluka saat suaminya muncul dengan selingkuhan dan menyatakan perpisahan? Padahal pernikahan kami belum genap setahun. Dan kami bahkan belum pergi berbulan madu dan merencanakan untuk memiliki momongan. Perasaan cintaku pada Sasuke tidaklah cukup untuk membuat pernikahan kami bertahan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk ... Melepaskannya.

Untuk apa mempertahankan rumah tangga dengan orang yang bahkan tidak mau mengukir namamu dalam hatinya?

Di hari saat palu hakim diketuk, dan aku resmi menyandang status sebagai janda, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar kota dan memulai hidup baru.

Aku masih muda. Aku wanita kuat, dan aku pasti bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa Sasuke.

 **OoO**

 **Sasuke**

Semua orang menatapku penuh simpati. Di depan gundukan makam yang masih basah itu, aku hanya berdiri diam tanpa bisa mengeluarkan air mata setetespun. Padahal orang yang baru saja terkubur di balik gundukan tanah cokelat yang basah itu, adalah istriku ... Sara. Dia meninggal karena penyakit kankernya yang sudah tidak dapat disembuhkan lagi.

Sara sebenarnya hanya mantan kekasihku. Kami menikah satu bulan lalu, beberapa hari setelah aku resmi bercerai dari Sakura. Pernikahanku dengan Sara adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku mengakuinya. Aku menikahinya sebagai seorang teman yang bersimpati karena ajal temannya tidak lama lagi.

Di beberapa pertemuan pertama kami, awalnya aku hanya merasa iba pada Sara. Kehidupannya sebagai seorang wanita simpanan pejabat menyedihkan, belum lagi dia harus berjuang melawan penyakitnya yang mematikan. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk menawarkan bantuan pada Sara, namun 'permintaan terakhir'nya malah menghancurkan hatiku.

"Ceraikan istrimu dan nikahi aku."

Butuh waktu lebih dari satu bulan untuk menuruti kemauan Sara.

Awalnya aku menemui dia di sebuah hotel untuk menolak permintaannya, namun ketika kata 'tidak' keluar dari mulutku, dia tiba-tiba pingsan dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dia bersikeras agar aku menceraikan Sakura dan menikahinya.

Dan ... Ketika aku menuruti permintaan Sara, aku harus berusaha keras membekukan hatiku melihat bagaimana terlukanya Sakura saat mengetahui bahwa aku 'selingkuh' dengan perempuan lain dan berniat menceraikannya. Air mata yang dia (Sakura) keluarkan membuatku merasa menjadi laki-laki paling buruk di dunia.

Melewati masa-masa perceraian dengan Sakura adalah saat-saat terpurukku, dia tidak pernah menghadiri sidang perceraian kami. Hingga aku harus menelan kekecawaan karena tidak bisa melihat dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya untuk terakhir kali. Terakhir aku bertemu dengan Sakura, adalah ketika aku mengajak Sara ke rumah dan menjadi laki-laki brengsek dengan memperkenalkannya sebagai selingkuhanku pada Sakura. Dia meninggalkan rumahku hari itu juga.

Daripada kematian Sara sekarang, entah kenapa aku lebih merasa sedih karena kepergian Sakura. Anggap aku laki-laki brengsek, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

" _Niisan_?" Tepukan lembut si pemilik jari lentik di pundakku membuatku tersadar dari lamunan. Aku menoleh, dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut merah yang menatapku sedih. Dia Karin. Adik Sara. "Para pelayat sudah pulang," dia melambaikan tangan ke sekeliling makam, dan benar, suasana memang sudah sepi, "Mama sama Papa juga sudah pulang. Sebaiknya kita pulang."

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Berbalik meninggalkan makam Sara. Saat aku berjalan keluar dari area makam, aku dikejutkan dengan tangan Karin yang tiba-tiba melingkari lenganku. Aku berhenti dan menatapnya sejenak, dia membalas tatapanku dengan senyum sedih dan sorot mata yang berbanding dengan sorot matanya. Hh. Masalah.

 **OoO**

 **Sakura**

Aku pikir Tuhan marah padaku, karena dia memberikan aku satu cobaan tak menyenangkan lagi. Disaat aku berpikir kalau aku sudah move on dari Sasuke setelah perceraian kami setahun lalu, aku malah kembali bertemu dengannya, dan bisa dipastikan kalau aku akan bertemu dengannya setiap hari.

Oh ya ampun. Bayangkan bagaimana perasaanmu jika menjadi aku!

Bertemu setiap hari dengan mantan suami yang sekarang berstatus sebagai tetangga baru. DIA TETANGGAKU SEKARANG, CATAT! Itu akan terasa canggung dan membuka kembali luka lama. Dan belum lagi dia sudah berstatus sebagai seorang duda.

Berarti Sasuke dudanya dua kali dong? Ngomong-ngomong sama yang kedua ini ... Sasuke jadi duda cerai atau duda tinggal mati? Aku tidak bermaksud menyumpahi si Sara mati kok, aku cuma penasaran Sasuke itu duda hasil cerai lagi, atau duda ... Oke. Lupakan.

 **OoO**

 **Sasuke**

Aku akui kalau aku ini laki-laki menyedihkan. Aku mencari mantan istri yang kuceraikan setahun lalu, dengan niatan agar kami bisa rujuk kembali saat bertemu. Iya, aku tahu harapan agar dia mau rujuk denganku sangatlah tipis. Perempuan mana yang mau kembali pada suami yang sudah menceraikan dia demi perempuan lain? Tapi aku akan mendapatkan Sakura lagi bagaimanapun caranya.

Semoga saja dia masih sendiri, tidak memiliki kekasih ataupun suami lagi.

Dan ketika orang kepercayaanku menemukan alamat baru Sakura, yang ternyata sudah kembali ke kota ini sebulan yang lalu, dan tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana di kawasan sekitar area puncak, aku memutuskan untuk menyeledikinya lebih lanjut. Sakura tinggal sendiri dan belum menikah lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki nama seorang laki-laki dalam kehidupannya setelah bercerai denganku, hal ini membuatku lega dan kembali optimis. Aku berharap Sakura tidak dekat lagi dengan laki-laki karena dia masih mencintaiku, bukan karena trauma akibat perbuatanku sebagai bajingan saat masih menjadi suaminya.

Sakura tidak bekerja pada perusahaan atau lembaga sosial manapun. Dia bekerja di rumahnya, membuka katering dan menerima pesanan. Kuakui Sakura memang jago masak, dulu saat kami menikah, aku sempat melempar gurauan kalau dia harus mengikuti kontes Master Chef karena masakannya sangat enak. Sakura hanya tersipu mendengar pujianku.

Aku menceritakan pada Papa dan Mama niatanku untuk rujuk dengan Sakura. Mereka menyetujuinya, terutama Mama. Orang tuaku lebih menyukai Sakura daripada Sara. Mereka berdua sama sedihnya sepertiku, ketika aku memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan Sakura. Papa dan Mama mendukungku untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Papa bahkan bersedia membantuku menyelesaikan tumpukan pekerjaanku di kantor, agar aku bisa membawa menantu kesayangannya pulang. Dan Mama berjanji dia tidak akan memberitahu Karin mengenai keberadaan dan bahkan niatanku untuk rujuk kembali dengan Sakura, mantan istriku. Menurut Mama, Karin itu lebih mengerikan dari kakaknya. Dan dia juga tampaknya terobsesi padaku. Aku setuju dengan pendapat Mama, Karin memang mengerikan. Dalam setahun setelah kematian kakaknya, dia tidak pernah meninggalkanku sendiri, dia bahkan memperlakukanku seolah aku ini kekasihnya, padahal aku adalah suami mendiang kakaknya. Menyeramkan. Cintanya padaku tak akan berbalas. Aku jamin itu.

Aku pindah ke kota tempat tinggal Sakura dan membeli rumah tepat di samping rumahnya. Ekspresi Sakura saat mengetahui bahwa aku adalah tetangga barunya sangat tak ternilai. Matanya melotot horor dan rahangnya terbuka lebar. Dia terlihat lucu, seperti karakter di film-film animasi yang baru saja terkena shock.

Sakura juga masih secantik dulu, tidak ada yang berubah darinya, kecuali tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih berisi, rambut merah muda ikalnya kini telah mencapai punggung, aura dan pembawaannya juga menjadi sedikit lebih anggun dan dewasa. Ah. Aku mungkin salah karena mengatakan bahwa dia masih secantik dulu, Sakura tidak secantik dulu, dia bahkan jadi jauh lebih cantik ... Dan lebih galak sekarang.

Dia menjadi lebih dingin dan tidak bersahabat ketika aku menyapanya. Aku akui aku pantas mendapatkan itu. Tapi aku akan tetap berjuang untuk mendapatkannya lagi. Itu pasti.

 **OoO**

 **Sakura**

Ini benar-benar siksaan untuk hatiku. Bertemu Sasuke setiap hari dan pura-pura bersikap biasa seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu diantara kami itu sulit bagiku.

Awalnya aku pikir aku sudah move on. Tapi saat melihat dia dan juga senyum bengkok yang terpatri di wajah tampannya membuat perutku melilit, seakan ribuan kupu-kupu tengah menari di dalamnya. Dan aku pun tahu kalau sebagian hatiku masih mencintainya.

Aku berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Sasuke sebagai tetangga baruku. Aku bersumpah, setiap hari aku tidak bersembunyi di samping jendela ruang tamu untuk menontonnya melakukan olah raga pagi, lari keliling kompleks perumahanku. Dan aku juga tidak berlama-lama berdiri di teras rumah Sasuke, untuk mengamati bagaimana kehidupannya sekarang, saat mengantarkan makanan pesanannya.

...

Uh. Baiklah, aku akui. Aku memang sedikit mengintip Sasuke melalui jendela ruang tamu saat dia berolah raga lari depan rumahku. Dan aku juga sengaja berdiri berlama-lama di teras rumahnya, saat dia mengosongkan rantang makanan yang kuantar ke dapur, sambil sesekali mengintip bagian ruang tamu untuk mencaritahu apa dia benar hidup sendiri atau tidak. Aku ini perempuan bodoh yang menyedihkan ya? Masih berharap pada mantan suami yang bahkan tidak mencintaiku.

Pernikahan kami dulu saja hanya karena perjodohan dari Papa dan Mamanya. Dia tidak mencintaiku, tapi aku cinta mati padanya.

Hah. Kenapa aku selalu jadi perempuan bodoh dan menyedihkan saat berada di dekat Sasuke?

 **OoO**

 **Sasuke**

Hubunganku dengan Sakura perlahan membaik. Dia sedikit menjaga jarak dariku, dan aku paham dan aku tidak akan memaksanya untuk langsung menerimaku lagi dalam kehidupannya.

Aku seperti seorang penguntit gila, diam-diam memperhatikan kesibukan Sakura dari balkon kamarku. Melihat dia yang mondar-mandir dengan belanjaan yang banyak di halaman belakang yang mungkin langsung menuju dapur. Kerepotan dengan panci dan wajan besar. Dan memarahi beberapa pegawainya yang teledor. Dan juga menontonnya merawat kebun bunga di samping rumah. Aku tidak menyangka kalau memperhatikan tindak-tanduk orang yang disayang ternyata mengasikan. Aku harap aku tidak berubah menjadi psikopat gila karena terobsesi pada Sakura.

Tiap jam sarapan, jam makan siang, dan bahkan jam makan malam, aku sengaja tidak memasak ataupun makan diluar. Aku memesan makanan dari katering Sakura, dan beruntung dia sendiri yang mau mengantarkannya ke rumah. Aku tahu memesan makanan dari katering mantan istri hanya untuk melihat wajahnya dari dekat adalah hal konyol yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah kulakukan. Tapi aku senang.

Sakura tampaknya mulai tertarik dengan kehidupanku. Ketika dia mengantar rantang yang berisi nasi rawon dan kepiting lada hitam, aku memergokinya mengintip ke dalam ruang tamu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Saat mengembalikan rantang padanya, aku mengundang dia untuk masuk. Dan ... Mengejutkan. Dia tidak menolak ajakanku.

Sakura duduk dengan manis dan canggung di sofa ruang tamuku yang berwarna ungu. Kami berbincang sebentar mengangkat beberapa topik ringan seperti bagaimana khabar Papa dan Mamaku, dan khabar Ayah dan Ibunya. Kehidupannya di kota baru ini. Dan beberapa teman baru yang dia dapat (aku sangat bersyukur karena teman-teman baru Sakura semuanya perempuan. Terimakasih Tuhan.) Sakura juga bercerita tentang dua ekor kuncing kampung jantan peliharaannya yang diberi nama Tani dan Tino. Pembicaraan kami berlangsung menyenangkan, hingga akhirnya Sakura bertanya tentang Sara.

Suasana berubah menjadi sangat canggung untukku. Aku masih merasa bersalah pada Sakura, setelah apa yang aku dan Sara lakukan padanya. Dan ketika aku menjawab bahwa Sara sudah meninggal lima belas bulan lalu. Dia tampak terkejut. Dia meminta maaf padaku. Kami berdua terdiam dalam kecanggungan selama beberapa menit, lalu dia berpamitan pulang.

Ah. Sudah kuduga kalau nama Sara akan membuat suasana antara aku dan Sakura jadi tidak menyenangkan.

 **OoO**

 **Sakura**

Aku perempuan bodoh yang menyedihkan. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan dan juga jahat. Setelah tahu bahwa Sara sudah meninggal, entah kenapa aku malah senang dan berharap kalau aku bisa bersatu kembali dengan Sasuke. Aku berusaha membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh dari kepalaku. Aku tidak mau berharap terlalu tinggi lagi. Waktu jadi istrinya saja Sasuke tidak pernah memperhatikanku dengan cinta. Apalagi sekarang? Dia pasti akan mencari perempuan yang jauh melebihi aku dan Sara. Sasuke tampan, kaya, punya perusahaan banyak. Pasti banyak perempuan yang mau mengantri untuk jadi istrinya.

Aku mencoba untuk berdamai dengan masa lalu. Menerima Sasuke sebagai tetangga dan juga temanku. Sejak obrolan santai kami semalam, perasaanku menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Dan aku terkejut saat paginya dia berkunjung ke rumahku. Kami berbicara santai di kursi teras, sambil memakan kue dan minum kopi yang kuseduhkan untuknya. Kami hanya berbicara topik-topik ringan, tentang cuaca di kota kami yang lama, dan kesukaanku terhadap binatang berjenis kucing.

Sasuke langsung menyukai dua kucing kampung gendut berbulu belang abu-abu yang kuberi nama Tani dan Tino. Mereka berdua juga bersikap ramah pada Sasuke. Walau Tino sedikit mencakar tangan Sasuke ketika dia handak menyapanya. Ah. Tino nakal.

 **OoO**

 **Sasuke**

Hari-hari berikutnya, kebersamaanku dengan Sakura seperti sudah menjadi sebuah rutinitas. Dia mengantar makanan ke tempatku tiga kali sehari, dan aku berkunjung ke tempatnya setiap sore untuk bermain dengan dua kucingnya yang menjengkelkan. Tani dan Tino. Dan aku bersumpah, setelah aku mendapatkan Sakura kembali, aku akan membuang si kucing menyebalkan bernama Tino itu ke sungai.

Setiap kali aku berkunjung ke sana, kucing gendut yang matanya sipit dan mulutnya lebih mancung daripada hidungnya itu selalu berbuat ulah. Mencakar tanganku, membuang kotorannya di sandalku, dan melompat ke pangkuanku untuk menempelkan bulu-bulu menjijikannya ke celanaku. Ugh. Awas kau kucing.

Saat aku merasa Sakura sudah mulai bisa menerimaku, aku mengajaknya makan malam romantis di sebuah restoran kecil. Dia tampak cantik dengan gaun hijau yang panjangnya selutut, dan rambut merah muda yang hanya digerai biasa. Dia terlihat malu-malu dan canggung. Aku memulai percakapan kami dengan tema-tema yang ringan, seperti Tani dan Tino, lalu ketika aku bertanya, apa dia bersedia menerimaku kembali? Sakura tampak ragu-ragu. Dia sepertinya masih terluka karena perbuatanku dulu. Dan ketika aku menceritakan kenyataannya, hati Sakura tampaknya mulai sedikit mencair. Dia minta waktu dariku. Dan ... Yah, aku akan memberikan semua waktu yang dia butuhkan.

 **OoO**

 **Sakura**

Aku pikir aku hanya bermimpi. Sasuke bilang dia masih mencintaiku, dan dia memintaku untuk menjadi istrinya.—lagi. Ini ... Ini benar-benar membingungkan untukku. Dia yang mencampakanku, dan dia yang memintaku untuk kembali? Oh Tuhan, tolong jangan buat aku terpuruk seperti dulu lagi karena terlalu banyak berharap dan bermimpi. Melihat keragu-raguanku, Sasuke kemudian menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Saralah yang sudah memaksanya menceraikanku. Sasuke melakukannya karena dia sudah berjanji untuk menuruti keinginan Sara sebelum dia meninggal. Ah. Kenapa Sara begitu egois? Di akhir hidupnya dia malah mengorbankan banyak hati demi kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Aku tidak bisa menerima Sasuke kembali begitu saja. Biar bagaimanapun, dia sudah pernah menyakitiku. Dan tidak mudah untuk melupakan apa yang dia lakukan dulu. Aku mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata Sasuke, dari ceritanya, namun sepertinya dia ... Jujur.

Aku butuh waktu. Aku juga butuh jarak. Biar bagaimanapun ini keputusan besar, dan aku harus berpikiran rasional. Dan aku bersyukur Sasuke mau memahamiku.

 **OoO**

 **Sasuke**

Sudah tiga hari, Sakura menghindariku. Aku harap ini tidak berlangsung selamanya, dan aku harap dia mau menerimaku lagi. Menyedihkan memang, berharap pada perempuan sudah kucampakan sendiri. Tapi apa boleh buat? Itu memang salahku.

Pagi ini saat aku sedang asik menonton televisi di ruang tamu. Aku dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan pintu dari depan. Aku senang, karena aku pikir itu Sakura yang mau memberiku kejutan. Dan ketika aku membuka pintu, aku malah dikejutkan oleh keberadaan Karin di baliknya.

Apa-apaan ini? Darimana dia tahu kalau aku ada disini?

Dengan berat hati aku menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam rumah, dan bertanya apa maksud kedatangannya kemari? Jawaban Karin sukses membuatku hampir terjungkal dari sofa. Dia memintaku untuk menikahinya. HEI!

 **OoO**

 **Sakura**

Awalnya aku datang ke rumah Sasuke untuk memberi jawaban bahwa aku bersedia kembali padanya, namun belum sempat aku mengetuk pintu, pertengkaran Sasuke dan seorang perempuan dari arah ruang tamu, menarik perhatianku. Sepertinya kata pernikahan yang menjadi pokok utama pertengkaran mereka. Si perempuan meminta Sasuke menikahinya, sementara Sasuke menolak dan menyatakan bahwa dia tidak mungkin menikahi orang yang tidak dia cintai.

Perempuan itu mengancam Sasuke tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan, namun Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah ancaman perempuan itu, dan mengusirnya dari rumah.

Pintu terbuka, dan kami bertiga sama-sama membeku ketika saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Dan aku pikir kepalaku akan berlubang ketika perempuan cantik nan anggun berambut kemerahan itu melotot tak suka padaku. Tak berkata apapun, dia berjalan melewati kami lalu menghilang dari balik pagar rumah Sasuke.

Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang dia.

Terlihat lebih bisa mengendalikan diri, Sasuke kemudian mengajakku masuk. Dan tanpa basa-basi dia langsung bertanya tentang jawabanku atas permintaannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dan ketika kata 'iya' meluncur keluar dari mulutku. Sasuke langsung melompat gembira dari kursinya sambil berteriak, "YESSS!" Aku tertawa melihatnya. Dia tampak begitu bahagia.

 **OoO**

 **Sasuke**

IYEEESSS! Mamaaaaaaa. Sasuke pulaaaang, Sasuke bawa calon mantu kesayangan Mama. Jangan lupa ditagih cucu secepatnya.

Hahaha. Aku harap setelah ini semua berjalan lancar, dan tidak ada masalah lagi diantara kami.

.

.

 **FIN** ( _dulu deh_ )

Banyak hutang soalnya. Hihihi selain itu saya lagi kena WB dan sibuk nyiapin materi ujian semester di dunia nyata.

Sampai jumpa.


End file.
